


The Best Medicine

by kaige68



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gift Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wakes up in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



> Written for [](http://chokolattejedi.livejournal.com/profile)[**chokolattejedi**](http://chokolattejedi.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) Swap of Joy. [](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/)**bluedelft** and I tag-teamed the fill for you, I hope you approve and enjoy! (This is not beta read)

Charlie was aware of the addled feeling in his brain and on his right side before he was fully awake. He took a deep breath, letting the air expand his body and then he released it and took inventory of his situation. There were bandages. Right leg, right arm, and his shoulder to his back. He’d apparently crouched and kept his head and stomach protected when the drake attacked the preserve.

He could also feel the salve working on his skin. It meant a bit more scarring, but it wasn’t like anyone who had already seen him naked would be surprised by them. With his next deep breath, the side-effect of tingling skin and the need to giggle was beginning to take over. He kept his eyes closed and as he stretched, Charlie bit back the groan that would certainly turn into laughter.

“I know you’re awake.” The words came quietly from his left. From the quiet man that he was grateful to have as a romantic partner in his life.

Charlie squeezed Harry’s hand in answer.

“You’re trying not to laugh?”

Charlie squeezed the hand again.

“It’s part of the healing. It’s expected that you laugh.”

Charlie listened. He heard laughter trickle in through the curtains that separated his bed from the rest of the burn ward. He caught the laughter of too many of his work colleagues filter through the fabric. He was glad they were healing, and he wondered if there were any of them who wouldn’t fight through to laugh again.

“Boris went on a rampage.” Harry said softly, with a little fear in his voice. “Ripped free of his chains. Burned three buildings and injured most of your team. They told me that you saved them. All of them. That you stepped forward to catch his attention and took the brunt of his rage to get them free. They think I should be proud of you. I am, ...”

The sentence trailed off and Charlie felt his hand squeezed, felt Harry clinging to him.

“I know how you feel when I go after dark wizards or witches, I know it scares you when I’m chasing someone down and end up in hospital.” Charlie’s fingers squashed together again. “I promise to be more careful if you promise too. I don’t want you to worry about being there for me in the middle of something like that. You shouldn’t be distracted. Just do try to always come home to me.”

Charlie opened his eyes and looked at _The boy who lived._ Looked at the grown wizard who made his life whole. He knew how frightened he’d get when he didn’t hear from Harry for days. Knew the panic that set in every time he was owled to come to St, Mungo’s. Knew that Harry knew that fear too.

“I’m sorryyyyeeeeee-ee-ee-ee-he-he-he-he-ha ha ha HA HA HA HA!”

Charlie’s left hand was held tight yet again, and not let go. Charlie let his laughter flow, and felt better when Harry’s cheer joined in.


End file.
